Gundam Wing: Neon Genesis Evangelion
by Tannhauser
Summary: It was a normal day in Tokyo-3, but events in another universe would change things forever. Based off an RP me and a friend did. Rating will change later
1. Chapter 1

It has been a normal day in the revived Tokyo-3, since the Third Impact incident, life had begun to return to a makeshift normalcy. Due to the threat of the unknown future, much of Nerv had been set back into place, including the four pilots. Following his return to life, Touji's wounds had been fully healed and he was reinstated as the Fourth Child. Eva Unit Four, Five and Six's reconstructions were initiated to be sent to Nerv in the near future along with the selection of their pilots.

On a smaller picture, Asuka and Shinji had returned to living with Misato, and their lives had fallen back into the same old song and dance. Including this morning, as Shinji had been the first to wake up, and was current preparing breakfast for Misato, Asuka and himself before school or work. No one knew how the day would change everything.

In another Universe, those events were about to take place...

"Target acquired, commencing destruction." The wings of Heero Yuy's Gundam flapped as it aimed its buster rifles at the Musha Gundam, a rogue machine that had become self-aware and was trying to end all human life by dropping a planet onto the Earth. The five Gundam pilots, as well as Millardo Peacecraft, used the remaining Gundaniam alloy left in the galaxy to reconstruct the five Gundams, as well as a new Tallgeese III. The six Mobile Suits set out to take on the threat to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.

Musha Gundam robotic voice roared out into space, "Impossible, I will not allow you to deny me my goal. I will achieve absolute tranquillity, if not in this Universe, than another." The Gundam drew its spear, and in a blinding light, cut a hole in space, slipping through, only to be pursued by the pilots. Heero was the one leading the charge, "Negative, we will not allow you to escape."

The sky over Tokyo-3 turned red, as Musha Gundam's dimensional rift opened up in space, just above the city, and the large Mobile Doll escaped, using the sun to hide. Heero and the other pilots appeared next, however, the Musha Gundam had gotten away, and due to the travels through dimensions, the Mobile Suits were unbalanced, all six fell into the atmosphere. As they plummeted, each managed to get a hold of the other, preparing to land in the same area.

The sky over Tokyo-3 returned to normal, just as the five Gundam crashed into a mountainside, not far from Nerv. In what seemed like moments, but was in truth hours, the five Gundam pilots were forcibly removed from their Mobile Suits and taken into custody. Each kept in a separate cell to be interrogated by Nerv's director of operations, Major Misato Katsurugi. The first four pilots all gave their testimony, each story matching the other, last to be spoken to was to be Heero Yuy, the one who'd put up the most struggle when being apprehended. The Gundam pilot looked blankly ahead at the door, awaiting his fate, he'd assumed he'd be interrogated and then incarcerated, in which case he'd have to escape, he still had a mission to complete.

Shinji now sat in Nerv HQ along with Asuka, Touji and Rei; the pilots had been brought here in case those robots that had fallen from the sky were an invasion force. No one had told them anything other than that the robots had been brought to base and were being examined; all the pilots of the strange robots were being held in the brig and currently under interrogation by Misato.

Shinji looked over to Asuka and broke the bored silence they'd been festering in, "Hey Asuka, what do you thinks' going on? Were those guys' terrorists or something?"

Asuka turned to Shinji "How the hell should I know Shinji! For all we know they could be new Eva units that someone has created or..." She paused for second "New Angels..."

Geo Synchronous Orbit over North America.

The Musha Gundam floated though space, surveying the Earth below it. It was not its Earth. That didn't matter. It would burn anyway .Was this an alternated time line? No, this was a parallel universe. If the Musha Gundam could have smiled, it would have in delight. There were no other Gundams that could possible stop it now. Yet the annihilation of Earth would not be efficient by its self. It would need foot soldiers in the upcoming conflict...no, this extermination...

Interrogation cell 101

Misato had order the captives stripped naked and strapped to the chair in the center of the holding cell. She watched as the men shouted questions at the kid they had ID as Heero Yuy from his personal effects, safely from behind the shadowy one way looking glass. They voices where augmented by the speakers inside the cell.

"**WHO BUILT YOUR EVA UNIT?"**

"**WHAT MATERIAL IS IT CONSTRUCTED FROM"**

"**WHY DOESN'T YOUR EVA UNIT CONTAIN LCL"**

As she watched her cell phone blipped, as a text message popped up on screen. It was from her aide from the UN.

_To: Misato_

_From: Susanne _

_UN high command has authorised NERV request to access the planetary defence network to engage and destroy unidentified Eva Unit currently in orbit over North America._

_Good luck xXx_

Misato looked back to the interrogation. It was getting nowhere anytime soon. And time was of an essence. She slowly got more and more ticked off as the seconds went pass, so Misato decided to take things into her own hands. More or less kicking the door open, she burst into the room and strode straight up to him, parking her face a few inches away from his.

"You'll listen well and you'll listen now mister. We know that a 7th Eva Unit- or whatever the hell you guys call them- came though the portal with you and the others. And we know where it currently is" That got the boy's attention. "So if you don't answer my questions now, you can wave sayonara to your friend cos we're gonna blow him to kingdom come!"

NERV Central Command

A sea of uniformed people work hunch over computers, busily typing and calling out commands to each other.

"Confirm secure data link to all global defence sites"

"All sites confirm secure data link Sir"

"Relay target acquisition data"

"Target data relayed Sir...all sites confirm positive on target"

A glowing blue 3D map of the Earth appears on the giant main screen hanging overhead. A yellow dot swims across the northern hemisphere, surrounded by lines data. Angry red dots pop up across North America and Eurasia, representing the missile silios, which this very minute are preparing to launch there deadly payloads into the upper stratosphere.

"Send launch code Lima Echo Delta Lima Hotel"

"All sites confirm launch codes"

"All sites standby..."

Geo Synchronous Orbit over North America

How amusing, the Musha Gundam thought, the planet is going nuclear...


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji quieted back down at Asuka's backlash, especially when she spoke about the possibility of New Angels, he didn't want to go through this hell again, he didn't want to have to fight for the survival of the whole world, "Why... why is this happening?"

Touji patted his friend on the shoulder, "Calm down Shinji. We don't know anything beyond six guys fallin' out of the sky and gettin' swept up by NERV. Saw them on the security camera on the way here, buncha pretty boys, they didn't look that tough. Right Ayanami?"

Asuka stuck out her tongue and pulled a stupid face as Touji made his remark to Rei, who crossed her arms and whispered quietly "That doesn't matter. All we should be concerned with is to prepare to engage and destroy all hostile forces that threatens us"

"Well that was a mood killer" Asuka quipped back.

Interrogation Cell 101

Heero looked up at the angry woman; how things had ended up were really his fault. He'd made the call to evacuate their Mobile Suits and was the last allowed himself to be arrested after breaking a few arms and noses, much to Quatre's protests. Heero knew that because they were in a world unlike their own, they had no real choice, or those threats would be directed at him rather than at what he had to assume was the Musha Gundam. Apparently they had Mobile Suits in this world as well, but they were called EVA units and obviously were more complicated to operate, inferior machines in his estimation.

He was about to answer her, when the long haired American had to get in another backhanded remark. Duo had been punched several times through the course of the interrogation, "Y'know lady, you're a real perv, strapping a bunch of young guys to chairs in the nude-" Heero had heard enough, and cut his ally off, "It's not an EVA unit, or whatever that is. It's called the Musha Gundam. And it's not our friend; it's artificial intelligence program intent on destroying human life. We followed it to destroy it, and you've prevented us from doing that. From what I assume, you intend on firing nuclear weapons at it, since your Mobile Suits are inferior to our own. It won't work, your target is built with Gundanium Alloy, and you won't even dent it without energy weapons."

"See, that wasn't too difficult, was it?" Misato replied with a flirty smile. Just then her cell phone started to go off. "Goddamit" She muttered as she flipped it open and took the call.

"Hmmm...OK I understand. Send me regular reports every 10 minutes" She flipped her phone shut and looked at her captives before her .She had figured out several of the important facts already and just continued with the interrogation to confirm these facts about these EVA Units or Mobile Suits as there had called them. She had figured that this "Musha Gundam" was not ally of the others since it didn't stop to help or defend its comrades when there come out of the portal. When the science teams had started to comb over the suits the lack of the AT Field as 1st delighted her, giving some hope in destroying the 7th Unit with PDN. However the scientists had also confirmed the presence of unknown material, this Gundanium alloy that the boy had spoken about .Maybe it acted in the same fashion of the AT Field ? This metal was unlike nothing else seen on earth. And there was anotherproblem. With the lack of LCL Fluid the scientist where finding it hard to interface with the machines. Who where these people? And now there was a new problem as well. The EVA's where not rated space worthy so there had no way of reaching this Musha Gundam before it reached the Angels...unless...

She flashed another flirty smile at the boys. "Don't worry gentleman I will be right back!" She quickly turned around and left the cell...

Geo Synchronous Orbit over North America

With the moon nearby, the Musha Gundam could detect some kind of strange, non-human life forms near by. Its sensors picked up some sort of coffin-like containers. Interesting, the machine thought, and sent out nano-machines to investigate, infiltrate and remould the beings in its own twisted image.

_NERV Central Command_

"Sir the target is leaving PDN maximal range!"

"Telemetry?"

"We estimate its current course will have it on an intercept course with the Moon in 3.25 hours Sir!"

"Hold on we're updating target data now... shit! It's heading towards the Angels commander!"

"Fuck! Get me Major Katsurugi on the comm link now!"

_Space _

_The Musha Gundam had lost interest in the nuclear arsenal arranged before it and so had left to investigate, to see if this reality had any space colonies likes it's own. It was sadly disappointed when it scanners could not pick up anything, so it decided to expand its scope of search to the Moon. There it found several manmade structures, just like in its own reality, but what was really curious were objects on the dark side of the Moon. It sent out its nanobots, hunting. Inside the structures there found large bio-organic masses, long since expired. There had a mass and volume unlike anything on its database. In fact there were more in common with Mobile Suits. The Musha Gundam had found its foot soldiers... _

_It used its Nanobots to infect the dead bodies of the creatures. I am God. Organics where just a different form of machinery and the Musha Gundam was the master of machinery. _

"_Raise my children! You are resurrected!" _


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit more waiting, Touji had taken to pacing around the room, "Man this sucks, I don't wanna sit here all day." He looked at one of the security cameras and yelled, "Hey! I've got a sister to take care of, y'know!" Shinji had been silently moping at the thought of New Angels, though at this point no one in the room had any idea how right Asuka was. The Third Child looked up and said, "If we have to fight again, what was the point of everything we did before?"

Asuka turned with a bit of burning fury to Touji "Calm down you freak!" But then she looked down and couldn't but feel sorry for Shinji, She knew the pain he was in. There all knew the pain. She smiled and placed an arm around his shoulder, hugging him tight to her bosom and rubbing her head against his in sympathy. "Don't worry Shinji, its gonna be alright" She whispered gently into his ear.

Shinji couldn't believe where he'd ended up, but for whatever reason, Asuka was taking care of him, and he never wanted her to stop. She was someone that Shinji knew would be worth fighting for, "I, I know it will Asuka. Because I'm not going to let anything happen again."

Touji had been steaming a bit at Asuka's scolding, but she seemed to be calming Shinji down, so he leaned against the wall and agreed with Shinji, "Yeah, we'll all do that." 

**Outside Interrogation Cell 101 **  
><span>  
>"That was pretty good Major Katsurugi. You certainly knew how to charm that Heero Yuy kid; he's been giving people problems all day." Ryoji Kaji was following her, unlit cigarette in his mouth, "Those 'Mobile Suits' they were talking about, neat looking machines, really easy on the eyes, but their a tad shorter than the Evas. I really wonder what these things can actually do."<p>

**Interrogation Room 101**  
><span>  
>"I wonder what that woman was smiling about..." Duo thought out loud, incapable of internalizing his thoughts, Wufei responded, "That woman had the face of a trickster, I bet she'll try and sweet talk us, give us our clothes and somewhere to stay, get us to go after the Musha Gundam."<p>

Trowa weighed in, "If that's the case, wouldn't it be smart to go along with it? For one, to even think about returning, we'll need to get the Musha Gundam to tear that wormhole back open."

Heero shot down Trowa's mindset before everyone got too hopeful, "I doubt we'll be returning. We all knew that going into this, we could likely die. It seems we lived, but it's far more bizarre fate." Quatre seemed to always be the positive one, "Well, we'll have to make the best of this then. We'll cooperate with the woman in the red jacket and if we're backed into a corner, we'll fight our way out."__

**Outside Interrogation Cell 101**

Misato could not help but smile at Ryoji comment about "charming the kid". She seemed to have a knack for doing just that. Don't know what that says about her as person but oh well she brightly thought to herself. "Well Ryoi, I think your gonna see more of these Mobile Suits over the next few days" She grinned "But 1st get me in the phone with the UN and prep the EVA units for space combat..."

**The Moon**

The 4th Angel rises from its "Coffin". Parts of its body are still reforming to its original form and glory. Although in its current state it does not look like much of a threat it's no less strong then when 1st arrived on Earth. In fact it might be stronger now with the Nanobots streaming though its veins. However the fails safes NERV have placed on the Coffins activate. Especially designed Plasma warheads detonate, consuming mile upon mile of the lunar surface in hellish flames. In all this chaos the 4th Angel stands tall. And then another Angel rises. And then another...

**NERV Communication Bloc**

"Well mister secretary with a 10,000 volt shock collar strapped around there necks I don't think there gonna escape anytime soon...well screw you sir! No I don't care! I'll update you later!" Misato slams the phone back onto its cradle in fury. "Fuck him!" Just then her cell phone goes off again. "Seriously?"

She takes the phone in one hand and scribbles notes with the other "What now!" She more or less screams down the phone. Then deadly silence. She turns to Ryoji, shocked. "It's happen. The fail safes have gone off. And with no effect" She pauses for a second. "OK I'm gonna do something very stupid now and I'll understand If you want no part" She asks, taking the cell keys out of her hip pocket and swirling them in the air.

Kaji always found Misato's antics to be entertaining, dating back all the way back to when they'd dated in College. Things had changed between the two since then, but the more that they did, the more they stayed the same. He chuckled as she warned him that she'd be doing something pretty illegal, and that he may want to keep his distance.

"And miss this? You've gotta be kidding, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**The Moon**

Musha Gundam now had complete understanding of the events of this world prior to Third Impact. It knew that despite the powerful creatures, the Angels that stood before him, were now subservient to him, that their patterns must remain the same, or the bumbling beasts would lose control. What bothered Musha Gundam even more was Tabris, the seventeenth angel, for some reason, Tabris was the most difficult to control. Nevertheless, soon he'd launch his plan into action, allowing the Angels to bring chaos and destruction upon the humans, and then it would pick up the scraps.

**Interrogation Cell 101**

"That's fine by me Heero, but what about Milliardo? We don't even know what happened to him, did he get away? Is he being held separate from us? Is he even alive?"

"Zechs is more than capable of handling himself, we'll find out when he wants us to-" Heero went silent, someone was outside the cell…..

As the Gundam pilots could hear the door being unlocked, Duo looked up from the floor and smirked, "Looks like we're getting off for good behaviour. I knew that lady couldn't resist my charms."

**Pilot Waiting Room**

Asuka continued to rest her head against Shinji's and hold him close to her, knowing he needed all the comfort he could get right now. She looked up and smiled at Touji's sudden turn to seriousness "Yeah we're all in this together". Even Rei felt emotional. Well as emotional as she could get. However a loud voice over the intercom broke this tender moment

"Will all EVA pilots please report to Hanger Bay 2 for immediate debrief and transportation"

Shinji lifted his head, a new resolve filling him as he said, "Alright, let's go, I don't know what's ahead for any of us, but we'll face it together, for everyone." Touji's grinned and said, "Anyone else getting tingle-y Shinji's the man with a plan!" He followed the Third Child and beckoned the girls, "Hey, c'mon now!"

Asuka grinned in return and stand up to follow the two boys, grabbing Rei by the hand and dragging her behind herself, heading towards the hangar bay...

**Interrogation Cell 101**

Misato stepped into the room defiantly, hands on her hips "Turns out it's your lucky day today boys" She winked. Of course they hadn't seen the poor guard she had tasered a moment ago or the fact that Ryoji was "borrowing" the guard's submachine gun .She tossed the keys up into the air over Heero.

"Looks like you're getting a chance to fight this Musha Gundam of yours, but the catch is you fight with our EVA units and under my Command, get that?" She turned, waving them to follow her.

**The Moon **

Tabris awoke in a sea of fire. All around Tabris, its brothers and sisters strode though the ashes towards their new father, the Musha Gundam. Tabris fought against the foreign impulses burning its skull.

_**SUMMIT**_, a voiced boomed in Tabris's mind

"Never!" Tabris screamed back

_**SUMMIT**_

Tabris screamed in terror as it felt the nanobots in its flesh rebuild its damaged body into a new and different shape

_**SUMMIT**_

And with that Tabris gave up and in a new and alien voice said "I am you unwavering servant"

**Interrogation Cell 101**

Duo was the first to speak, "Back in the saddle again, eh? Sure, we'll play nice for now lady." Heero unlocked his hands and said, "We'll need clothes of course, you do have piloting suits, correct?"

As Trowa unlocked himself and Quatre, he paid attention, in all likelihood; they'd be taking instructions from this woman for a long time coming. Wufei had calmed down some from his old ways of thinking women were inferior, but the old stereotype was what he was raised with and sometimes he'd have an outburst. With that, the five 16 years old pilots were free, all standing by, however, they were quite nude.

Misato had been watching the interrogation for quite some time she had kind of forgotten that the prisoners where in fact naked. She coughed and looked away for some odd reason "I'm sure my friend here can escort you find lads to the men's locker rooms to get some suits" She interacted to Ryoji to escort the boys to the changing rooms.

After the boys shuffled out of the cell, Misato paused for a second and court her breath. What she doing was wrong, very wrong. My ass is soooo gonna get court marital for this. But in her professional opinion this was the only option to stop the Angels and this Musha Gundam. She sighed and rubbed her head, before she left for the hangar bay...

**Space **

Fathers arm reach's down and plucks her new born body out and of the cold swirling fire into safety and warmth...

Tabris awakes suddenly, cradled in the hands of the Musha Gundam. She feels the dull warmth of the machine though her cold skin. The other Angels flank the Musha Gundam. She can feel there dead eyes boring into her skull.

_**Daughter of Mine**_a smothering and soft voice sings in her head

"Yes Mother?" She replies not sure to whom

_**Daughter of Mine, I need you for a task **_

"What is it Mother?"

_**Daughter of Mine, I need you to destroy humanity, the EVA and Shinji Ikari. It will please your Mother and Father.**_

"I will do anything to please you Mother!"

The Musha Gundam nods its head and Tabris feels a breath against her skin. A glowing golden and beautiful light surrounds her.

Darkness….

Tabris awakes again and stares up at the blue sky, smiling. She is lying on her back, naked on a grassy hillside overlooking the Tokyo-3. She gets up and stretches her arms.

"I'm here Mother and humanity will die!"

…

**(In case you're confused, in the RP this is based off we decided that Tabris should be gender swapped for some odd reason! And up next we have the ill-fated sex science in the nest update!)**

_**Review time!**_

**Sephiroth The One Wing God: Glad you liked it :] Will try to update more on a regular basis.**

**Mappadouji: Glad you also liked it as well ^^ and now it time to answer you criticism!**

**In the original RP which me and my friend did, Gundam come though a portal over Tokyo 3 (within the atmosphere at least) and kinda "plopped" out onto the nearby country side and all there electronics where scrambled by going though the portal. Really sorry that I didn't make this clear at all . will try to make things clearer I promise!**

**I knew that there was a size difference between the Gundams and Eva's but not to that extreme! But I think an organisation like NERV would consider the Gundams a threat at 1****st**** as (still) large robots suddenly fall out of the sky over Tokyo would scare anyone!**

**On the issues of nuclear weapons I differed this to my partner on this and he did say that only beam weapons could punch though gundanuim so I just accepted his word on this. **

**Oh btw I don't own Evangelion nor the Gundam franchise. If I did I would swimming in money right now and not doing this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh look, an update!**

Hangar Bay 2

The EVA pilots stand by a side rail and watch as Unit Six was being loaded into a huge transport aircraft. Asuka spotted Misato storming towards them and a train of uncomfortable looking boys wearing plug suits following her with Ryoji behind them with a sub machine gun pointed at them.

"Pilots" Misato spoke with authority "We are deploying to the Lake Victoria Launch site to combat the extra-dimensional EVA Unit and its angels allies in orbital around Earth" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder "These gentleman and there especially designed EVA Units will accompany you to the combat zone. You understand?"

"Not really boss but I'm OK with it" Asuka nodded

Rei just stood there and eyes up the boys in front of her with her cold ruby eyes.

All of them paid attention to Misato, following their military training and the Gundam pilots accepting her as their supervisor. Once Misato finally finished her quick and impromptu briefing, the pilots decided to mingle. Shinji offered up his hand to Wufei, who slowly accepted it and shook.  
>"M-my name is Shinji Ikari, it's nice to meet you." Wufei looked at the timid boy and responded as briefly as possible, "My name is Wufei, that's all you need to know."<p>

Duo however was a little more friendly with Rei, throwing and arm over her shoulder, "Hey there babe, I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie!"

Rei on the other hand was lost for words as the stranger wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Blushing she replied "O-OK then I guess..." Unsure what to do with herself in this certain social situation.

Touji, Quatre and Trowa all seemed to be getting along well enough, while Heero stood to the side near Asuka, arms crossed and staring off at EVA Unit 2 while it's being loaded, "So, that's an EVA unit then, huh"

Asuka turns to Heero with red hot anger boiling over "What are you hinting about my baby!" She cried out loud, waiting for Heero's comment regarding her precious EVA unit. 

Misato rested herself against the rail, watching as the giant transport aircraft carrying the mechs hustled on the runway for position. She looked over and saw Ryoji also resting against the rail, an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips and a submachine by his side. "I know sooner or later the UN will come down on me like a ton of bricks and I need you by my side " she said reaching out and stroking his hand "I want you by my side Ryoji" Her next words where drowned out by rumbling jet wash of the transport jet carrying the Deathscythe Gundam took off into the cloudy sky. She looked up and watched it claw its way into the heavens and smiled….

Outside Tokyo-3 Tabris adventures though the outskirts of the City. At some point she had stolen some clothes, although the clothes she had taken where loose fitting and mix matched but at least she blended in now. She had spent the time testing the gifts that Mother and Father had given her. Tabris was pleased with the results. She sniffed the air and caught his scent. Shinji Ikara was close…..

Heero turned toward Asuka, another hot head he'd have to deal with he thought to himself "That the EVA may be bigger, but would not stand a chance against my Wing Zero." His gaze almost challenged the redhead. Shinji tried to diffuse the situation, "Hey now, calm down Asuka, we're going to be working with these guys, so we should all be friends, right?" He looked to Heero "Huh. I suppose so."

Duo heard the situation from where he was standing with the blue haired girl and said, "Don't mind my friends, they're all a bit socially awkward, but you get used to them."

Kaji smiled and replied to Misato "Well, I wouldn't be too worried; people tend to trust your judgement. And don't worry; you know I'm never too far away." He didn't say much about their relationship, he didn't need to, and she knew what he was going to tell her before he was shot down prior to Third Impact. Misato's phone went off after a moment of silence, a NERV solider brought Misato her phone, and whispered "It's the commander, Major Katsurugi."

Misato's heart fluttered at Kanji's word but their sweet moment was ruined when her phone went off again. It was Gendo.  
>Gendo didn't even wait for Misato to acknowledge him; he only spoke "I've decided to back you on your decision Major Katsurugi. I have one of the six prisoners here at headquarters. He will serve as your assistant from this point forward. The five boys with you will be appointed to homes with NERV personnel and put into the same class as the four children, should you be successful in this mission. Do not fail."<p>

"OK I understand" She replied to his message. She laughed as she switched off her phone. He sounded like they were all getting out of this alive. 

At this point Asuka was more or less frothing at the mouth and would have tried killing Heero if it had not been for Shinji physically holding her back. "Well I guess we wait to see until we're in combat to see who is better" She growled

Rei on the other hand was still confused why the strange man was still hugging her and continued to blush at this close contact….

Half of the transport aircraft carrying the Mecha and equipment had taken off for Lake Victoria in Africa. It would be a few more minutes before the other aircraft had taken off and the personal aircraft that would take the pilots and crew to their destination.

Tabris lingered outside a checkpoint, not far from the Hangar where the pilots where assembled. The guard watched her for a while, wondering if he should ask the grey haired girl if she was OK. She looked up into sky and watched a transport drag it bulk towards the clouds. It smelt of filthy EVA and Gundam. It was time to strike.

She sighted the Guard and flashed a smile at him. As he waved back, Tabris phased out of reality. To the surprised guard it had looked like the girl had melted into the background, but before he had a chance to rise the alarm, Tabris had wiped the guards memory of her existence.

Tabris soon found herself within the base. No alarms went off. Shinji Ikara was close. She could smell him….

Heero responded with a grunt as he crossed his arms, still observing the loading and take off operations led by the NERV staff. Shinji released Asuka from his restraining hold and said, "We're all going to be working together now, so we should introduce ourselves, my name is Shinji, this is my friend Asuka." Again Heero was blunt "My name is Heero."

Asuka sarcastically replied "Hiya Heero" before turning away from him, crossing her arms and pointing her nose into the air in anger. There was now an uneasy tension between the three of them. 

Duo finally released Rei and said, "Y'know, I never caught your name Miss, you wouldn't mind telling me, would ya?" As Touji, Trowa and Quatre joined them; the blonde smiled and said, "I apologize for Duo, Miss. He can be a bit forward at times." Rei flashed a brief smile at her new audience "I'm Rei Ayanami and there is no need to apologise" She responded calmly to the boys arranged in front of her.

Kaji chuckled as Misato held her conversation with Commander Ikari. Once she was off the phone he smirked and said, "See, things just seem to work out when you're on the case, wouldn't you say?" He was guessing, but the look on her face told him it was good news.

"You could say that" Misato winked to Ryoji. She checked her wrist watch to see what the time was. Everything was going as scheduled. "Shall we got the pilots assembled as the plane should arrive in a few minutes" Misato looks over her shoulder and chuckles " I hope the plane does arrive soon or Asuka is gonna kill somebody"

No one was aware of the approaching girl, but two workers noticed her pass briefly as they worked to load the white Mobile Suit that was requested to be brought to NERV HQ, apparently it belonged to the sixth person that arrived earlier in the day. The worker tapped his friend and said, "Did you just see a girl walk by?" The second shook his head and said, "Nah, musta been your imagination."

Not far away from where the pilots where congregated, Tabris walks though crowds of milling workers without being hindered. To the workers she is just a shadowy blur they see in the corner of their eye for just a split second. With ease she walks into the cockpit of the mobile suit identified as the Wing Gundam. She places the palm of her hands onto the control panels. Red sharp lines come from finger tips and infect the Gundam systems with the virus that her Father had given her. With that done she gets ready to infect the other Mobile Suits and EVA, but as she sits perched on the Wing Gundam she spots Shinji Ikara not too far away from her current position. Tabris sees him talking to a human female know as Asuka Langley and a human male know as Heero Yuy. Confused images and memories as her time as Kawora Nagisa swarm though her head. A feeling of passionate anger and love fill her body. She jumps off the Gundam and walks towards him, with one thing in mind...


End file.
